


Master Class

by RunYouCleverDoctor



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunYouCleverDoctor/pseuds/RunYouCleverDoctor
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	Master Class

原 话 呈 现：  
“如果陈老师在床上故意喊B杨老师，岂不是很刺激”  
“仔细想想还有年下加成”

So…:  
门铃被按响，Brett揉着眼睛从卧室探出头看了一眼：“请进。”

一个学生制服还未换下的男生背着小提琴小心翼翼地走进来。Brett像是刚刚起床，匆匆给自己在T恤上裹了个外套。

“你来早了，Eddy。”Brett有点惊讶。

"抱歉，杨老师。我再晚点还要去上高数，就来早了。这个时间可以吗？”

Brett摆手示意没事，但他脸上不自然的红晕使Eddy有些担心。

“拉给我听听看，这次准备到哪里了?”Brett换了个坐姿，上半身接近绷直地坐在沙发上，气息还有些乱。

Eddy快速调好音，开始拉柴小协第一乐章。他心底最深的喜欢，是自己的小提琴老师。他喜欢杨老师看上去软软的头发，他的大眼睛，他粉嫩的嘴唇，他白皙的手…粘腻的喜欢沾满了乐句，中庸的快板揉进了不该有的情绪。

“你今天是怎么回事？”Brett在听完Eddy又一个肥大的揉弦后忍无可忍。他下意识想站起来给Eddy运弓示范，但不知怎么的犹疑了一下。

Eddy感到老师身上明显在发热，握弓的手微微颤抖。他撑着完美地示范之后，像是腹部遭到重击般卸了力，扑在学生怀里。

Eddy迅速放下琴和弓，把面色潮红的Brett扶到沙发上。Brett正咬紧下唇，竭力不发出任何声音。

他满是汗水的手仍扯着Eddy的袖子。Eddy不是小孩，他只比Brett小一岁。其实他看见Brett频频换坐姿，以及宽松的运动裤可疑的深色时，他已经猜到了大概。

于是男生放低了声线，温热的吐息和字句落在Brett敏感的耳朵旁，几乎是贴着耳廓：

“可以吗，杨老师？”

这太超过了。Brett被情欲左右的大脑昏昏沉沉地想着。

Eddy二话不说，像拎起一只小动物一样轻松地把Brett拐到卧室的床上。他在Brett浑身上下的口袋里摸索着，无果。Brett身体敏感，经受不住被摸了个遍，自暴自弃地告诉他：“在床头柜里。”Eddy翻出找了很久的开关，和一些等会儿能用上的东西。

Eddy找到了开关，却没有像Brett想的一样把它关掉，相反，他把跳蛋开到最高档。Brett感觉身上像过了电一样，潮湿的喘息从口中叛逃。他的身体不自觉地像Eddy靠近，最后的一丝理智阻拦着自己向Eddy索求，但情欲氤氲的双眼堆满了泪水，违背主人的意愿向Eddy邀请着。

“说出来。”Eddy在把人抱到床上的时候就已经硬了，但他维持着面部的平静，仿佛硬着的不是他一样，“说出来，我就帮你。”

Brett最后的一点羞耻心只够用于让面颊和耳朵发红了，他压下喉咙里的呻吟：“Eddy，帮我弄出来。”

Eddy笑了，又诱惑又纯情。他脱下学生服的上衣：

“遵命，杨老师。”

Brett感到身体里的手指笨拙地四处探索，挤压  
着跳蛋，反将跳蛋送到自己的敏感点。他条件反射地勾紧了脚趾，手反扯床单。身体本能的收紧，却让异物和手指的存在感更强。闭起眼睛后，他跟清楚地感到Eddy在自己身上煽风点火，和两人吐息中交织的热气。但头脑已经容不下他再想别的了。他近似于求饶的开口：  
“Eddy，拜托…”

玩也玩够了，Eddy修长的手指找准跳蛋的位置，轻松的夹住跳蛋，把黏糊糊的东西取出体外，他语气夸张地调侃Brett:“杨老师你好厉害，这么多水。”Brett喘息不止，像要在情欲中溺毙：“闭嘴。这些都是润滑剂。”Eddy只觉得这样的Brett更可爱，成熟的声线和糯叽叽的小脸、和身下渴求的反差，他再次凑到Brett的耳朵旁，恶意的舔了一口，果不其然激起压抑的呻吟：“杨老师，那我开动了。”

Brett被粗暴地翻过去，但这样粗暴的对待反而使他更兴奋。行动是直白的情欲，而语言是多余的迂回。Eddy的手从他后颈向下，轻按颈椎撑起的奶白色肌肤，继后游走在肩胛骨凸起的部分。见Brett难耐地蹭着床单，Eddy更使坏地狠狠在那处吮吸了一口：“杨老师的敏感带在后背上呀，真像个天使。”Brett的羞耻心被榨干到一滴不剩，他催促到：“别废话，进来。”Eddy慢条斯理地继续摸下去，到Brett蜜桃形状的臀瓣，才满足了Brett的需求。

Brett疯狂地吸住Eddy，Eddy不得不把手探到他前面让他放松些。他快受不了了，这太超过了。Eddy手法生硬而青涩的套弄着Brett，给他带来一种新奇的快感。频率不一、毫无技巧可言的顶弄，每次都直接撞在敏感点上。Brett感觉内壁被摩擦的黏黏糊糊，整个人几乎化成一滩水。Eddy逐渐掌握了进出的规律和节奏，让他更情难自禁，他开始主动动腰，配合着Eddy的节奏。Eddy弯下腰来，温热的气息挑逗着耳廓：  
“为人师表啊，杨老师。”

Brett用仅剩的全部力气翻了个白眼：“闭嘴。”Eddy却停下了动作：“你知道怎么才能让我闭嘴的，不是吗？”Brett认输般翻身，让Eddy在床上躺平，慢慢坐了下去。一双大手搭在Brett腰间，催促他自己动起来：“杨老师，别偷懒。”Brett先是发狠般亲上去，堵住Eddy挑逗的语言，然后吞吃着Eddy的东西，任由自己的液体在Eddy的小腹上留下黏糊糊的痕迹。

Eddy感到自己身侧Brett的大腿内侧肌肉发紧，立刻固定Brett的腰，自己退出来。Brett眼睛红红的，嘴角还有堵Eddy嘴时流下的口水。他感觉就像刚刚要挣翅起飞，下一秒又被禁锢在原地。Eddy把他按在身下，一条大腿搭在自己肩头，再次不遗余力地戳进去。

太深了。Brett在被完全进入的那一刻释放了出来。他下意识地想抬起手抱着Eddy，Eddy却把他的手臂摁在长单上，十指反扣Brett颤抖的手。他身下到一阵酸痛，求饶的呻吟声很快被Eddy用嘴堵上，就像一只快要完全被吃干抹净的小兽。Eddy只感到身下人的内壁又一阵挤压。他加快了动作，边亲吻去Brett眼角的生理泪水，边在Brett紧致的内里释放。

他们俩躺在Brett的床上，Brett整个人仍然被Eddy圈在怀里，他挣扎了一下表示抗议。Eddy不松手，Brett转过脸来在他的胸口蹭了蹭。

Eddy语气慵懒地开口：“我挺喜欢你这次写的剧本的，杨—老—师。”Brett声音闷闷的，敷衍地回应了一句“Yeah”。但他的耳朵又可疑地红了，也被Eddy看到了。

“你把琴放下的时候没松弓毛吧？”  
“啊，还真没。”  
“快点去。”Brett把Eddy踹下了床。Eddy光着身子，笑嘻嘻的出去了。


End file.
